


Joints

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Anonymous asked: You up for fluffy Ladybug?





	Joints

You can feel her laugh vibrating against your skin with each of her kisses.

Her hands, calloused from using her scythe, always stimming, always _moving_ , are being strangely slow on your skin. She knows her strength well- she’s careful as her palms cup your breasts, carefully her thumb mindlessly rubs a nipple, not wanting to hurt you in anyway.

Her lips graze your jaw, go down on your neck, forces themselves a bit deeper on your collarbone, sucking your skin as you gasp for air. To her, bodies and weapons are the same: careful mechanisms assembled in really precise ways; easy to break, but also sources of so many wonders and pleasures. 

Her fingers leave your chest to trace lower, studying your stomach, exploring a leg, memorizing each muscles, each spots that make your breath shakier or your limbs jerk, her growing smile never leaving your skin for long.

And then her lips follow her hands down, and you fist the sheets as your voice resonate between the walls.

This time, you can feel her laugh in your very core.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be one of my first smuts tbh tbh  
> This is dated from somewhere in 2k16, so don't mind too much the writing style.


End file.
